


Abnormality

by killy0urdarlings



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cool hybrids, Genderfluid Eivor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Team as Family, aya/bayek is not endgame, modern day pirate ships, tags to be added and updated as it progresses, we do not discuss the worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killy0urdarlings/pseuds/killy0urdarlings
Summary: “Abnormality; a condition in which someone possesses nonhuman qualities.”Meet fifteen Abnormals, their Hunters, and all the people they pull along with them.When they are thrust into the unknown alongside each other, forced to face their biggest fears and defeat those who would see them dead, they must work together and help in each other’s struggles for life. It’s a strange, dangerous world, and they’re all living in it.
Relationships: Aya | Amunet/Bayek (Assassin's Creed), possible future relationships tbd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Hunter’s Files / Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a rewrite of a story i started when i was ,, 12 years old. im not a different person, this is just a new account. ill be updating the og story with the link to this. i just wanted a fresh start. if you want to read the original, you can find it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854162/chapters/13493239 warning for terrible writing from a 12 year old tho
> 
> this first chapter is just to introduce some things, and then the next chapter will actually get into the story. updates may be slower due to writing difficulties but im always working on it.

_FILE: 91346235_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Gemini_

_They say Gemini are born as two people with their souls deeply intertwined, their bond so powerful that they can connect and merge to create a whole new person, with a new identity and personality and skillset. It’s a mystical concept, enchanting, but ultimately straightforward when you get down to it; each half shares memories and a personality when together, but maintain their own lives and develop their own personalities when separate. It can be confusing, indeed, and we all feel the greatest urge to ask many questions, but ultimately each case remains the same. The halves are each fully-formed people with a deep care for each other, an unbreakable bond. They know each other more than anyone could ever hope to know someone else._

_When separated, they are as easy to kill as another human being. When together, they are inhumanly strong and powerful. It is recommended to separate and isolate them before killing them._

)•(

_FILE: 30742690_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Singular Shapeshifters_

_Singular Shapeshifters are a type of Abnormal that possess two or more different forms; most commonly a human form and an animal form. Shifting is limited to only this certain amount of forms. It can be done at will and for as long as needed, but without the same nearly-unlimited options that a True Shapeshifter possesses._

_Full shifts are required, meaning a Singular Shapeshifter cannot make even minor tweaks to their appearance. It’s either one form or the other. As with True Shapeshifters, I strongly advise against killing any animal SUSPECTED of being a Singular Shapeshifter. We cannot risk harming a creature who doesn’t deserve it._

)•(

_FILE: 07865439_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Phoenixes_

_No, a Phoenix is not just a bird. They are an admittedly beautiful form of Abnormal, though a flighty one. Phoenixes are a form of singular shifters, with their only forms being Human and Bird. They possess the ability to manipulate fire. They are known for their fiery and headstrong temperaments, along with a tendency towards anger and poor conflict resolution._

_Although they experience death in the same way as others when in Human form, things become more complicated when in Bird form. When killed or otherwise brought to their death in Bird form, Phoenixes burst into ashes. Ashes from which they are reborn. Many Phoenixes have escaped near death situations simply by shifting into Bird form. As of yet, there is no known way to effectively kill them when in Bird form._

)•(

_FILE: 27639078_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: True Shapeshifters_

_Although there are many types of Abnormal who possess two or more forms with the ability to shift between, True Shapeshifters possess the ability to shift into any form that they so desire, with the only limit being that it has to be a living thing. This could include animals, insects, or even impersonations of other humans. Full shifts are not required as they are with other Abnormals, and True Shapeshifters are subsequently able to change some details about their appearance without fully shifting into another form._

_Unless they have shifted directly in front of you, DO NOT KILL ANY ANIMAL_ **_SUSPECTED_ ** _OF BEING A SHAPESHIFTER. We cannot risk harming a creature who doesn’t deserve it._

)•(

_FILE: 10876231_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Sylphs_

_Sylphs are certainly a hot-button topic in the world of Abnormality. Simply put: there is no evidence that they exist, but some say they do. They are said to be made of wind and air, with their own community and behaviors that are unknown to us. Only, being made of air, they are apparently completely invisible to humans. Other than this, there is not even somewhat credible information on Sylphs, only speculation._

_I am firmly in the camp that they are simply an urban legend shared among Hunters with big dreams and sheltered Abnormals. If any information or proof that they exist is presented at any point, I may change my belief. For now, they are simply a whimsical little fairytale to me._

_And, in the case that they do exist, I doubt you can kill air._

)•(

_FILE: 47484690_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Selkies_

_Selkies are a type of water-oriented Abnormal. Though their “true” form is as a seal, Selkies are known to come onto land by shedding their seal skin and taking human form. If a Selkie’s seal skin is stolen, lost, or damaged, they may never return to the water unless they find another willing to part with their own skin. As a result, Selkies are extremely protective of their seal skins. They say the water is their true home, and they regularly don their skins in order to briefly return to the ocean._

_Before killing a Selkie, you must ensure that they cannot flee into the water. If the seal skin can be located, take possession of it. Destroy it if you must (though seal skins can fetch a hefty price). Ensure that they are trapped on land. Though strong like other Abnormals, they are weaker when not in the water._

)•(

_FILE: 31845936_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Undines_

_“Undine” is a catch-all term meant to refer to water spirits; including, but not limited to, Mermaids, Sirens, Naiads, and Nymphs. Undines are most commonly female, though males do exist, and are capable of reproducing with the same sex. Undines are known to be eerily beautiful, almost hypnotizing, though they remain indistinguishable from humans when on land. Mermaids are the only subset of Undines known to sometimes be visibly inhuman._

_Even when on land, Undines harbor a deep love for water and can be found frequenting rivers, lakes, beaches, and swimming pools. Be cautious when attempting to hunt an Undine; they are all lethal in their own ways, with Sirens being the most dangerous of them all._

)•(

_FILE: 66494607_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Hybrids_

_Hybrids are, perhaps, the most confusing of the Abnormals. Though Abnormal-Human hybrids are the most common and the most straightforward - the Abnormality is always more dominant than the Humanity unless dormant - there exists plenty of Abnormal-Abnormal hybrids. That is where things become more convoluted. In some cases, the traits inherited from each parent seem to be an even split. In other cases, one side may be stronger than the other. Some may have all the abilities of both, or only one, or even neither._

_There is little we have learned about Hybrids as of this point. Studies of Hybrid cadavers have proven fruitless. All we know is that Hybrids are as strong and agile as other Abnormals, even if they are half-human._

)•(

_FILE: 50936386_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Kelpies_

_Of the water-oriented Abnormals, Kelpies are among the most dangerous. Kelpies may shift into a form that they find effective, only to lure humans into the sea, drown them, and eat them. Kelpies are known to have a taste almost exclusively for land meat instead of seafood, and have also been spotted luring dogs and other animals into the sea with them. Little is known of what life underwater is like, but the few Kelpies willing to speak when captured have claimed that they live in large clans, possibly even to the point of having kingdoms._

_Kelpies are extremely dangerous adversaries. It is recommended to use neck protection when hunting them, as that seems to be their favorite target. Their teeth are sharp enough to do fatal damage, and many cases of them killing Hunters by biting into the neck have been reported._

)•(

_FILE: 70268316_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Vampires_

_One of the more well-known Abnormals, Vampires are a worthy adversary. Though not immortal as they are portrayed in media, Vampires are incredibly hardy and difficult to kill, and have a longer-than-average lifespan. Although they can survive off of regular food - especially meat - Vampires are at their strongest when drinking the blood of a living being. Some also possess the ability to turn other humans into Vampires through a poison secreted from the fangs, although this is exceedingly rare. Though powerful and dangerous, Vampires have several weaknesses. Sun protection is required for them, as their skin is considerably more sensitive than others, and the smell or taste of garlic is enough to make them sick._

_Despite their hardiness, Vampires are not impossible to kill. You just have to strike deep and rapidly._

)•(

_FILE: 89536271_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Bonded_

_They say that the Bonded, known colloquially as Empaths, are so deeply connected to the earth and to humanity that they are capable of not only connecting with someone on such a basis that the Bonded can feel their emotions, but to the point that the Bonded, if trying hard enough, can even see through the eyes of another person. The Bonded are sensitive and frequently charismatic, and are known to have a deep bond with nature and animals. They are noted as usually being considerably protective and caring._

_Despite their softness and empathy, the Bonded are fierce fighters with a talent for pinpointing your weaknesses and should not be underestimated. They are even capable of inducing emotions in another person; a tactic frequently used to stun and put their opponent in distress. Exercise caution and self-control when hunting them._

)•(

_FILE: 805274608_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Shadow Walkers_

_Shadow Walkers continue to be an utter mystery to many Hunters. Said to be capable of joining the shadows and of having true magic, Shadow Walkers are our hidden enemies. Silent and stealthy, with unknown powers, they are said to melt into the shadows, traveling from dark corner to dark corner. They are supposedly masters of disguise, making them by far the most evasive of all known Abnormals. Shadow Walkers’ temperaments and behaviors, and the extent of their powers, are currently unknown to us. But one thing is certain: they are here, and they may be watching us._

_There is currently no known method to effectively hunt or even identify Shadow Walkers. As of right now, they have given us the slip far too many times._

)•(

_FILE: 103651803_

_ON THE SUBJECT OF: Battleborne_

_It’s said that when wars and fights are fought, if the bloodlust and the fervor and the aggression are powerful enough, they become energy. The energy mixes and molds together, growing bigger and stronger, until it’s tangible, solid. Until it grows so strong it becomes its own person. This is the birth of a Battleborne. The Battleborne grows up, goes on to infuse themself even further with violence and aggression and battlelust, until they have their own equally ferocious children. Battleborne are the only type of Abnormal known to be open about their Abnormality. They live in clans together and protect themselves against hunters through brute strength_ **_and_ ** _strength in numbers._

_Of all Abnormals, Battleborne are among the easiest to identify but one of the hardest to fight. Effective and brutal warriors further emboldened by their community, one must be prepared for a bloody and painful fight if you wish to take them on._


	2. Gemini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are Deimos. Deimos is they.
> 
> (FILE: 91346235 / ON THE SUBJECT OF: Gemini)

They are Deimos. Deimos is they.

They don’t remember who they were originally, whose tale it was first. They know right now they are both, and neither. They don’t remember much, really. Their mind is frayed, stretched beyond the limits of its use. They’re caught in a limbo. It never ends.

“Deimos?” They flinch violently, every nerve on edge. Their muscles won’t stop twitching, blood too hot in their body. “Deimos?” Their vision clears bit by bit, though they hadn’t realized it had been blurred in the first place.  _ “Deimos!” _ They whip around, lips pulled into an inhuman snarl, ready to hurt, tear,  _ punish _ . They stop short as a girl flinches back, her hands raised. Her wide brown eyes stare up at them, both fearful and concerned. There are bodies around them, they realize, knocked unconscious. They think they see clots of blood in the hair of one man. The front of their own shirt is stained too, but they refuse to acknowledge it.

“Deimos-“ The girl touches their arm. They snarl, grabbing her with a bruised hand. She stares up at them. Her wrist is so tiny between their fingers. So fragile. They could break it so easily. “Deimos…” They meet her eyes, tightening their fingers. She swallows. “Deimos, I don’t think it’s good for you to be together right now.” Somewhere above them, Ikaros screeches. The girl makes a pained noise when their grip grows even tighter. “Deimos, please,” she says through gritted teeth, “you  _ know _ you shouldn’t be.” They don’t move.

Biting her lip, she tries one final time; “Alexios, Kassandra, let  _ go _ .” 

Phoibe. 

Deimos jerks back, ripping their hand away and clutching it to their chest. There’s an acrid taste of copper in their mouth, pooled in their throat, staining the backs of their teeth. 

A line of fire pierces into them, running through their skin, their flesh, to the surface of their bone. They drop to their knees, head about to split open.

With a roar of frustration, they shed their skin, tearing themself apart.  
  


)•(

Neither of them recover until morning, long after Phoibe had guided them back home and helped them both to their beds. By the time Alexios drags himself out of his own bed, Kassandra is long gone. He goes through his morning routine mechanically, head throbbing and the rest of him still healing from the night before. When he stumbles into the kitchen, rubbing at his blurry eyes, Phoibe is there, helping herself to the meager contents of their fridge.

He clears his throat and she swivels around to look at him. “Alexios! You’re  _ finally _ awake,” she says, by way of greeting.

“Good morning, Phoibe. Have you seen Kassandra?”

“Oh, yeah,” she huffs, “she told me she wanted to be alone. Went to go cool off, I guess. Probably at the gym.” She pulls a hunk of cheese out of the fridge and starts cramming it into her mouth.

Alexios nods, unsurprised; he’s starting to know his sister. Beating the absolute shit out of the punching bag, probably. Good for her. He grabs a browned banana from the counter and tries to peel it, staring in vague horror when it breaks apart in his hands, goopy banana chunks slapping against the floor. 

“Too ripe,” Phoibe says, trotting over to the paper towels and tearing a few strips off, crouching down to wipe up the residue as Alexios picks up the slop, tossing it into the sink. It’s then that he notices her wrist.

He freezes. “Hold on.” He reaches out, with no care for how sticky and gross his hand is, to place a gentle touch on her arm, stopping her. She tilts her head, observing him with squinted eyes. He takes her hand and lifts it for a careful inspection. Her wrist is colored a soft, mottled purple. Something jumps into his throat. 

He releases her hand, rocking back on his heels, head swimming. His stomach turns, but there’s nothing in him but bile. He retrieves a sponge from the sink and wets it, crouching back down to scrub the remaining stickiness. He can almost feel her frowning, but he doesn’t look at her. His chest burns, blood pounding in his ears. He scrubs until a tiny, bruised hand creeps its way into his view, snatching the sponge from him and ripping him from his trance. 

He looks up at her frowning face. She opens her mouth to say something and he jumps to his feet, taking her hand before she can speak and hauling her over to the freezer. “Come  _ on _ , Alexios,” she whines. He ignores her. 

“Have you iced it yet?” he asks, rummaging through the freezer.

“I’m not  _ dumb _ .” 

“I didn’t say you were.” He grunts in triumph, pulling an ice pack from the freezer. He moves to grab a small towel from the cupboard. With gentle hands, he wraps the towel around her wrist, pressing the ice pack against it and holding it there.

He doesn’t look at her. He swallows around a lump in his throat, blinking rapidly. “I’m sorry, Phoibe.”

It’s silent for a moment. “You didn’t mean it,” she says. 

“... It still happened.”

She kicks his ankle. “Fine. I forgive you.”

He gives her a thin, watery smile. “What happened last night?”

“Hunters, maybe,” Phoibe says. “They weren’t after us, I don’t think. I don’t know how Deimos knew if they were Hunters. I thought they were just a biker gang.” 

Intuition, Alexios thinks. The doctor that used to treat him and Kassandra always did say that they both seemed to have a heightened sense of danger. She’d asked in a kind tone if they thought they were naturally intuitive or if they’d been through something that left them hypervigilant.

They couldn’t remember. Alexios wonders if they’ll ever remember. 

He pushes that train of thought aside, focusing his attention instead on caring for the girl they’d taken under their wing. Only once before now has she gotten caught in the crossfire, much to Alexios’s relief, but they have no sense of love or protectiveness when they’re Deimos. Only self-preservation. Pain.

He swallows down the bitter taste in his throat.

Once he’s finished icing her wrist and has finally washed the banana off his hands, he turns to her with a tired smile. “I’ll get something to eat and then... we can go get ice cream.” It’s still early in the morning, but he thinks she needs it.

She jumps to her feet, beaming. “Yes!” She pauses for a moment. “What about Kassandra?” 

He rolls his eyes, though it’s fond. “I’ll call her. She can join us if she wants.”

She smiles so wide he fears she might split her face.

)•(

_ (Yours is a war fought silently. Inside your mind.) _

One. Two. Three. 

Her fists strike the punching bag in rapid succession, focus narrowed down to its red surface, her tongue flicking out to run along her lip as her breath leaves her in short bursts.

_ (You could be naturally intuitive, but I have to ask; have you or your brother ever been through a trauma?) _

One. Two. Three.

She can feel the sweat clinging to her skin, the ache of her knuckles as she drives them into the bag again and again and again.

_ (Your case is unique to me. I  _ would _ say that it’s a simple case of localized amnesia. But the fact that you both have it, that all you two know of yourselves or each other is your names and relation to each other… that concerns me.) _

One. Two. Three.

She bares her teeth, practically smacking herself in the face as she roughly wipes sweat from her brow. She spits onto the mat before returning her fists to the bag.

_ (Are you guys twins?) _

_ (No… Maybe. I don’t know.) _

_ (...You don’t know who’s older?) _

_ (No.) _

She growls, hitting the bag so hard a bolt of pain shoots up her arm. She recoils, clutching her arm to her chest. She pants, a coppery taste in the back of her throat as she becomes aware of a sharp ache in her tongue. Did she -

She lifts one hand, reaching into her mouth with two fingers, wincing when her tongue throbs at the touch. She pulls her hand away to find blood on her fingers. 

She suppresses a groan. Of course.

She spits again, watching her blood slap against the mat as she wipes it from her chin. She shakes herself off, getting back into position, her vision narrowing back down, and then she launches her sore arm forward with a wince. She hits the bag. Hits it again. Again. Again. Again.

_ (Neither of you remember anything?) _

_ (No.) _

Again. Again. Again.

Her hands hurt, a terrible ache in her mouth. Still she does not stop hitting the bag.

_ (Deimos, please) _

_ (The only thought in their head when they’re Deimos, an endless desire; hurt them, punish them, make them pay) _

Again. Again. Again.

She’s so sick of this.

_ (Gemini aren’t dangerous. They aren’t supposed to be dangerous) _

(We  _ are dangerous) _

Again. Again. Ag -

Her phone rings.

Kassandra snaps out of her trance, losing her footing and pitching forward, bag slapping into her face. She stumbles back, gripping her head tightly, tongue throbbing. Her phone is wailing at her, a sharp and persistent ring, and if she wasn’t angry before, she’s angry now.

Still, she pulls it out of her pocket, clenching it in her fist and looking at the screen as she uses her free hand to wipe more blood from her chin. Alexios’s name beams up at her. She takes a deep breath, reeling herself in, and hits answer, pressing the phone to her ear. “Hello?” she says, wounded tongue dragging against her teeth. She fights back a wince.

“Kassandra,” Alexios greets, his voice a little tense, as it always is after a Deimos episode. “I’m taking Phoibe to get ice cream. Do you… want to come?”

Kassandra’s silent for a moment, eyes trailing from the battered punching bag to the droplets of blood scattered across the mat. The anger’s still there, broiling inside of her, but she thinks she can put it away for now. For Alexios, for Phoibe. She sighs and nods, as if he can see it. “Sure.” She winces at the lisp to her voice. “I’ll be there soon. Ilos’s?”

“Ilos’s,” Alexios agrees. He pauses. “...Bit your tongue again?”

Kassandra snorts, amusement sparking despite her bad mood. “Is it that obvious?”

“I’m afraid so. Will the ice cream hurt it?”

“Probably not.”

“Very reassuring.”

“I’ll be fine,” she insists. “Just let me rinse off first and I’ll be on my way.”

“So you  _ are  _ at the gym.”

She rolls her eyes, fondness quirking her lips upward. “How else would I maintain these arms?”

Alexios laughs at that, and the tension pops like a balloon, gone in seconds. “Fair point,” he says through chuckles. He clears his throat, the smile still in his voice as he says, “Hurry up, though. Phoibe’s worried about you.”

Kassandra softens more at that, another gentle smile touching her lips. “Tell her I’m fine.” It’s a lie, kind of, but Kassandra thinks it will be true soon. “Go ahead, I’ll meet you guys there.”

“Alright.” He pauses. “Make sure to rinse your mouth out, too.”

“I know how to take care of my tongue,” she says, somewhat exasperated. “This has happened before.”

“Right. We’ll see you soon, Kassandra.”

“You will. See you later, Alexios.”

“Alecthioth,” he repeats. “That’s what you sound like.” 

She makes a disgruntled noise. “Just hang up already.” He laughs again.

“Alright, alright. I’ll see you later.” He hangs up. Kassandra tucks her phone back into her pocket, looking down at the stained mat. She sighs, taking her hand wraps off as she walks towards the bench, throwing them into her bag. She reaches inside in search of her sweat towel. She tugs it out and starts towards where the blood droplets have gathered on the mat, bending down to wipe them up. The moment she’s finished, she straightens back up, wiping her chin with the towel. She touches her mouth once more, but the bleeding seems to have slowed. 

With a nod, she returns to her bag and tucks the towel inside, zipping the bag shut before slinging it over her shoulder and starting for the showers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this chapter back in 2018, when i was still thinking it would be a oneshot, and kinda abandoned it for a while, but i really wanted to run with this concept. i just like the idea of both of them being deimos,, but also neither of them being deimos. i have many plans for them.


End file.
